User talk:Mvpl
Welcome Hi, welcome to CSI! Thanks for your edit to the CSI Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sec 1971 (Talk) 16:23, November 16, 2010 :Déjà vu all over again!! :D - Mvpl 16:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Haha. Hey, it was worth a try. I've asked Wendy to try to fix it. - ::Good, as nothing of what I've tried is working so far :( - Mvpl 16:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Your color changing isn't working. Now we can't read the text. - :I'm having problems seeing the changes right away. Things are changing one by one and very slowly (and the preview feature it's not working for me now). I've changed the text-color to a very light shade... Don't know if it's my code fault or something else. I'm going to let it be for today and tomorrow I'll make sure everything is as it should, I promise! Mvpl 00:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well the new wikia theme blocks any text colors you try to put in and defaults to a color that's based on the chosen theme. I'll play around with the theme and see if I can make it white or black. The colors look pretty good though. - :Thanks! If we could make the change in the other wikia, I don't undestand where this problem comes from here. :BTW, Happy Thanksgiving Day!! Mvpl 00:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, I'm eating alone :( Anyway, the problem was there on the other wiki, I just messed with the theme a little to get the right text color. - :Sorry to read that! You did a good job then, and I'm sure you can repeat it here ;) Good night! Mvpl 00:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Still not working. The template colors have to be light as the text will not go any darker than gray and won't go white unless we use a dark theme. Lighten them up so the text shows through. Otherwise they won't show up. - :OK I see them just perfect with one browser and as you seem to be seeing them with the other. Can I kill myself? :( - Mvpl 16:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : I'm looking at them with Firefox and IE and the text is invisible in both. That's why I changed them last night. I kept the same colors, just made them a lighter shade. - What I don't understand is why I could change the font-color of the galleries on the main page. And that I can see them with one browser as I want them it's driving me completely nuts!! ;) Mvpl 16:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I've just remembered... this morning I've checked with IE while doing the changes to the templates and I was seeing them just fine :(( Make sure you're using the latest version. - :They are... Mvpl 16:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) That's weird..... - Hence the "driving me nuts" part... :( Mvpl 16:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Actor Page Nice work. I categorized it in "portals". - :Yup! I know how to copy/paste really well :p - Mvpl 23:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's what MediaWiki is all about ;) -